Fallen Angel
by Angel Breedlove
Summary: A New Mutant shows up with some strange powers, and a link to Adam's past...but can the Mutant X Team convince her she's part of them?
1. Angel leaves home

Angel Breedlove stared at her foster mother in disbelief.  
"You did what?"  
Francis Weller flicked a stray ash from her cigarette. "Sweetheart, it's for your own good," she said, in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Genomex will take good care of you."  
Angel snorted. Though only 7, she knew exactly what kind of _care_ the biotech firm would give the young girl. "I'd like to remain undissected, thank you. I'm not going."  
Francis frowned. "Are you disobeying me?" she asked angrily.  
Angel didn't say a word, not even when Francis slapped her.  
"Insolent little brat," Francis muttered.  
Angel fumed quietly, as Francis took a long drag from the cigarette, blowing the smoke right into Angel's face. "You're going, you ungrateful brat, whether you want to or not."  
"No, I'm not." Angel's eyes flashed, appearing for a moment to resemble cat's eyes.   
Francis gasped, moments before her cigarette burst into a ball of flames. Angel didn't say a word.

By the time the Genomex agents got there, Francis had been reduced to a pile of ashes. Angel was nowhere to be found.


	2. A Fated Run-in

_12 years later..._

Brennan shifted his position. "They really need to redesign these benches," he muttered to himself. He had been waiting in the park for almost an hour, when a shadowy figure slipped into view to his left. Brennan stood up. "Alec?"  
The figure stepped into the light, to reveal a tall, blond-haired male, who nodded. "You are...?"  
"Brennan. Adam sent me to meet you. The password is Alba."  
Alec nodded again, then suddenly flashed out of sight.  
Brennan jumped, then grinned as the real Alec stepped out of the trees. Alec grinned back. "Hey, had to make sure you were the real thing." His grin faded. "I've got some bad news."  
Brennan braced himself.  
"I've decided not to go underground," Alec said, almost sheepishly. "Hiding just ain't my thing."  
Brennan gritted his teeth, and nodded. "I understand, but are you sure? The GSA's looking for you pretty hard."  
Alec smiled. "I know. Listen, tell Adam thanks anyway, okay? See you around." Alec waved, then suddenly disappeared.  
Brennan jumped again, then lifted his hand, to speak into the Comlink Ring he wore.  
"Adam? Don't send me out on one of these again."  
"He backed out." Adam didn't sound surprised.  
"Congratulations, you win the trip to Hawaii."  
Adam chuckled, then asked, "Did he say why?"  
"He didn't want to hide." Brennan suddenly lat out a yell as someone barreled into him. "Hey, watch where you're - "  
Brennan tensed. He could hear shouting from down the path, but his attention was focused on the blonde-haired girl crouched in front of him.  
The girl suddenly gasped, her evergreen cat eyes darting to the left, then took off in the opposite direction.  
"Um, Adam? I just ran into a feral feline, and she looks like she's being chased."  
"GSA?" Adam asked.  
"Probably. Should I help her?"  
"Yes." Adam paused. "We're on our way."  
Brennan ran after the girl. "Hey, wait up!"  
The girl stopped. "What do you want?" she growled.  
"I wanna help you." The shouts were getting louder. "You're obviously out-numbered, and you can't run forever." Brennan stuck out his hand. "What do you say?"  
The girl hesitated, then grasped the hand. "Okay."


	3. Introductions

Brennan grinned, then turned around to greet the 5 GSA agents. "Hi."  
"Move aside," one of the agents demanded. "We're apprehending that mutant."  
Brennan ignored the slight whimper from behind him, and smiled innocently. "What mutant?"  
The agent wasn't impressed. "The mutant standing behind you! Now _move_!"  
Brennan's grin widened, and he gestured to the girl. "Oh, this mutant? She's not your biggest problem right now." Brennan moved his hands in a circular motion, and a spark of electricity appeared between them. "_I'm_ your biggest problem." He let loose an arc of electricity that struck the agent who had spoken. The agent flew backwards, right into a bush.  
"Hello, boys." A stunning blonde-haired beauty in black leather materialized behind two of the agents, who turned around. Their jaws dropped. The blonde smiled, then pounced on the stunned agents, knocking them unconscious. At the same time, a handsome, brown-haired male appeared behind the other two agents, and, with a loud thud, slammed his fists on the backs of their necks. The agents crumpled to the ground like rag dolls.  
Brennan grinned, and turned to face the girl. "Not bad, huh?"  
The girl stared at him, her now human blue eyes wide with amazement.  
"I'm certainly impressed."  
The girl jumped, and spun around, as a dark-haired man stepped out of the shadows behind her. He smiled warmly. "Hello."  
The girl's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Adam. This is Mutant X." Adam gestured to the blonde. "Shalimar Fox. She's a Feral Feline, like yourself."  
Shalimar smiled, and winked.  
"Jesse Kilmartin. He has the power to alter his body density at will."  
The brown-haired male raised a hand in greeting.  
"Emma deLauro. She's a telempath - she can sense and communicate emotions."  
A petite red-head stepped out of the shadows, and smiled. "Hey."  
Adam gestured to Brennan. "And you've already met Brennan Mulwray, and seen his powers, I believe."  
The girl nodded. Brennan bowed melodramatically. "Brennan Mulwray, master of electricity, at your service."  
The girl smiled. "And of over-acting," she observed dryly.  
Brennan flushed, then glared at Jesse, who stopped laughing, but continued to smile smugly.  
The girl giggled. "I'm Angel." Her face became serious, and she looked at Adam. "Angel Breedlove."  
"Angel," Adam repeated quietly. "Of course." He smiled. "You're doing well, I see."  
Angel shrugged. "Not bad."  
"Ahem." Shalimar cleared her throat pointedly, and raised an eyebrow. "Care to let us in on the secret?"  
Adam chuckled. "Angel and I have met before, though I'm surprised she remembers it."  
Angel smiled. "I'm a telepath. We have excellent memories."  
Shalimar cleared her throat again. Brennan glanced at her. "Do you want a cough drop?"  
Shalimar glared at him, her eyes turned feral for a brief moment.  
"Guess not."  
Shalimar turned back to Adam. "Met before where?"  
Adam smiled mysteriously. "I'll tell you later. For now-"He looked around. "the agents are gone."  
"They're going to be back," Jesse said. "And this time, they'll probably bring friends."  
Adam nodded. "We should go." He turned to leave.  
"What, no good-bye?"  
Adam looked at Angel in surprise. "You're not coming with us?"  
Angel shook her head. "I can't."  
"Why not?" Brennan asked, frowning.  
Angel fidgeted uncomfortably. "I - I - I just can't."  
Adam put his hands gently on Angel's shoulders. "Angel, these GSA agents are going to keep looking for you. If you join Mutant X, you'll have support and protection."  
Angel smiled. "I have support - and protection," she said quietly. "I'll be fine. Good-bye, Adam."  
Angel broke away from Adam's grasp, and ran off.


	4. Angel's history

"Adam, we can't just leave her," Brennan advised.  
Adam nodded. "We'll keep an eye on her," he promised. "In the meantime, we should go."  
Shalimar sat down on a bench. "First, you have some explaining to do about her."  
Adam looked surprised for a moment, then nodded slowly. He looked around at the members of Mutant X, then spoke.  
"Angel Breedlove is - was Genomex's most valuable and expensive project - a mutant with a multitude of powers. Breedlove created her personally, from 3 strands of DNA, one of them being his. Each strand was implanted with two mutant powers, and spliced with that of a cat."  
"So," Jesse mused. "That means she has 7 powers."  
"Nine, actually. Two Psionic, two Molecular, two Elemental, one Feral, and two Unclassified. Specifically, Angel's powers are telepathy, telekinesis, propulsion, intangibility, electrical, thermal, feline, clairvoyance, and regenerative."  
"You had me until clairvoyance," Brennan interuppted. "What were those last two?"  
Adam smiled. "Clairvoyance and regeneration. Clairvoyance is the ability to project your mind to another location. Regeneration powers allow you to heal quicker. Because Angel has the immunity of 3 strands of DNA, she heals herself, and others, at a rate three times the rate of normal people. Those powers were side-effects"  
Brennan whistled. "Wow."  
"So, what happened?" Jesse asked.  
"When she was first born, Angel showed no signs of having any mutant powers," Adam explained. "She was sent to live with a foster mother, who was a friend of the Breedloves. The foster mother was killed one week later. The official report says it was a car accident, but I was there. The mother's car was run off the road. She was killed instantly, but I managed to save Angel. I sent her to live with another family, using a fake name. I never saw her again - until tonight."  
Adam finished, and the group sat in silence for a moment, while they absorbed this information. Finally , Adam spoke again.  
"We should get going."  
Silently, Mutant X walked to their VTOL aircraft. Before boarding, Brennan looked off into the night. "Angel, wherever you are - be careful."


	5. At the Mall

Two days later...  
  
"You were invited to join Mutant X, and you refused? Are you nuts?!"  
Angel glared at Michelle Anderson. "Michelle, you are my best friend, but if you don't let this go, I'm going to hurt you."  
"But why???"Michelle asked. "Why would you pass up a chance of a lifetime?"  
Angel frowned, and took a bite of her hamburger. This was not a conversation she wanted to have in a crowded mall. "Do we have to go into this now?"  
"YES!!!" Michelle pushed away her half-eaten salad, and leaned forward. "Spill."  
Angel sighed. "X-Factor needs me," she said.  
Michelle shook her head. "I'm not buying, girlfriend. Mutant X needs you more than X-Factor does, and you know it. Now spill!"  
"Adam," Angel admitted reluctantly.  
"Adam? The leader of Mutant X?"  
Angel nodded. "Michelle, my name may be Angel, but you and I both know I'm far from being one. I don't want to put Adam in danger. Plus, I'm afraid he's going to have these high expectation because of my powers, and I don't want to fall short." She got up. "Listen, now you know, so drop it. We're gonna be late."  
Michelle shook her head, as the two walked into Grafix, the clothing store where both girls worked. "I still think you're an idiot," she muttered under her breath.  
"So you join," Angel muttered back, before turning to a customer. "Would you like to try that on?"  
The customer smiled. "I'm not sure," she said thoughtfully  
Michelle, walking past, elbowed Angel, and grinned. Angel grinned back, then shook her head. She had made a vow never to telepathically manipulate a customer's mind, but Michelle had no such inhibitions. Michelle was a Feral Feline, and loved to use her Mutant powers - for anything. Angel watched as Michelle sidled up to a male customer and smiled seductively, pouring on the feral charm.   
"Do you think this would look good on me?"  
Angel sighed, and turned back to the customer. "Probably, but-"she plucked a shirt off a nearby rack. "This would look stunning."  
The customer smiled. "Thanks."  
Suddenly, a scream rang through the air. 


	6. Angel and Adam have a talk

Angel spun around, just in time to see Michelle tumble off the second storey railing. Instinctively, Angel ran forward, telekinetically catching Michelle, and lowering her to the ground.  
"Nice catch."  
Angel snarled, and spun around. "Back off-Adam?"  
Adam smiled. "We overheard a Genomex transmission concerning the capture of a New Mutant at the mall, so we came to help."  
Angel leaned over the railing. A fierce battle was taking place below, but it was obvious that Mutant X and Michelle were winning. Angel glanced up at Adam, who smiled. "How are you?"  
"Fine. Whare are you doing here?" Angel snapped.  
Adam looked confused. "I just told you. We got - "  
"No," Angel interuppted. "Not Mutant X. You. It's dangerous!"  
"Yes?"  
Angel gritted her teeth in frustration. "You could get killed! YOU-HAVE-NO-POWERS !"  
Adam smiled. "No, I don't. I know it's dangerous, I knew that when I started. I'm not afraid, and I won't hide."  
Angel turned away. "You're nuts," she said in a small voice.  
Adam gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Angel, why won't you join Mutant X?"  
Angel thought for a moment. "I - I'm - afraid to."  
"Why?" Adam asked quietly.  
Tears glistened in Angel's eyes. "You'll expect me to be better then I am, and I'm gonna screw up, and you're gonna be mad, and -"  
"Angel, look at me." Adam's voice was kind, but firm.  
Slowly, Angel turned around.  
"I expect nothing from you but that you try," Adam said. "Of course you'll make mistakes. You're human." He smiled. "If I rejected everyone who made mistakes, Mutant X wouldn't exist."  
Angel thought for a moment, dimly aware that the fight had ended. "Is it too late?"  
Adam smiled, and held out his hand. Nestled in his palm was a plain silver ring.  
Angel took a deep breath, then slipped the ring on her finger. It glowed for a moment. "Welcome to Mutant X, Angel Breedlove."


	7. Sanctuary

Michelle squealed in delight as Angel showed her the new ring. "You joined!!"  
Angel cringed. "Just in time for Adam to fit me for a hearing aid." She rubbed her ear painfully. "Did you have to do that?"  
Michelle grinned. "Sorry." She gave Angel a hug, then turned to Adam. "Thanks for saving my butt."  
Adam smiled, and shrugged. "Are you sure you don't want to go Underground?"  
Michelle snorted. "I _don't_ do the hiding thing."  
"She should meet Alec," Brennan muttered.  
Michelle grinned. "Give me a ride back into the city. That's all I ask. Well, that, and -" She threw an arm around Angel. "You take care of my girl."  
Angel grinned. "We'll take care of each other." She gave Michelle a long hug good-bye. "I'll keep in touch, I promise."  
Michelle smiled. "You better, or I'll hunt you down." Then she turned, and walked away, following Jesse. "Keep it real, sister!"  
Angel watched Michelle leave, suddenly feeling very alone. Emma gently placed an arm around Angel's shoulders. "C'mon. I'll show you around."  
Angel nodded, then grinned mischieviously. "Honey, I'm home!"


	8. Interlude 1: Angel's Story

Angel sat in silence; letting the sounds of running water, and the warmth of a hundred candles, wash over her.  
  
"Meditating?"  
  
Angel opened her eyes, and smiled at Adam. "Sort of," she replied. "I'm not very good at it."  
  
Adam sat down beside Angel and chuckled. "Me either. My brain won't be quiet."  
  
"Too much information in there," Angel teased.  
  
"Probably." Adam watched the water for a moment. "So, what have you been doing since we last met?"  
  
"What, you want my whole life story?"  
  
Adam nodded. "I'm curious."  
  
Angel thought for a moment. "Okay."  
  
"After you saved me, I was placed with the Emersons. They were a very nice family – until I accidentally used one of my powers. I phased out, and walked right through a wall. I was four years old. The Emersons gave me to Social Services, who placed me with the Andersons. That's where I met Michelle. I knew from the moment we met that the two of us were going to be the best of friends. I don't know when I realized Michelle was a mutant, or when she realized I was one. It was just something we knew.  
  
Anyway, the Andersons seemed really nice – for the first couple of weeks. Then their true selves began to show."  
  
Angel shuddered.  
  
"The Andersons were total monsters. They beat Michelle and I so badly, we both ended up in the hospital. One day, when I was six, I just – snapped. I used my newfound Elemental Electrical powers to shock the Andersons. They weren't killed, but they were terrified of me, and sent me to Francis Weller. Once again, I accidentally used my powers, this time telekinetically catching a vase of flowers. Francis didn't give me away, though. She used me to earn money, by offering my powers for hire.  
  
On my seventh birthday, Francis announced that she was sending me to Genomex. I might only have been a child, but I knew what Genomex would do. I discovered two new powers that day – Feral Feline, and Elemental Thermal. I never meant to kill her, but I had no control over my powers. By the time Genomex arrived, Francis was ashes.  
  
I ran, lived on the streets, until I was seventeen. I spent those years alone, isolated, afraid of hurting anyone. Then Michelle came. She had run away from home, two years after I had left, and had also lived on the streets. We formed a pro-mutant group we called 'X-Factor'. Our mission was to destroy Genomex, and help other mutants to live normal lives. Soon after, we met Andrea and Nick. Like Michelle and I, they each had multiple powers. Andrea was a feral feline with molecular replication. Nick was a feral reptus with elemental sonic powers. We worked together, until I met you."  
  
Angel smiled. "And you know the rest."  
  
Adam sat in silence for a long time.  
  
"Adam? Are you okay?" Angel asked, concerned.  
  
Adam nodded slowly. "I was just thinking – being part of a group again must be hard for you."  
  
Angel shrugged. "Mutant X is not a problem. I feel – like I belong here."  
  
Adam smiled. "That was quite a story. You should write it down."  
  
He pulled a small book out of his pocket.  
  
"What is this?" Angel asked. "A diary?"  
  
Adam nodded. "For you to record your thoughts and feelings in. You've been through quite a lot, and this might help you to keep track of it."  
  
Angel grinned. "You're going parental on me, Adam."  
  
Adam flushed slightly, then smiled. "Maybe I am. Is that bad?"  
  
Angel's grin widened. "Nope. Can I call you Dad, then?"  
  
"Not on your life." 


	9. Angel's Diary

Dear Diary,  
Well, this is a new experience. Adam gave me this diary, so I could record my thoughts and feelings. I've never kept a diary before. Of course, you have to have a diary to keep it. I think Adam's trying to act parental - I do have his DNA. Hey, you can't blame him for trying!  
  
To start with, my name is Angel Breedlove. I was a test tube baby from Genomex, this totally freaky biotech firm. I have three sets of DNA in me - one from Mason Eckhart (YUCK!), one from Paul Breedlove (hence the last name), and one from Adam. I'm still iffy about using the Breedlove name, but Eckhart is a sociopath (Adam's words), and Adam won't tell me his last name - not that I'm not trying to find it out.  
  
Being from Genomex, I am, of course, a New Mutant. My powers rock! I can read minds (telepathy), move objects with my mind (telekinesis), see things in other places (clairvoyance) create fire and ice from my fingers (elemental thermal), heal myself, create bolts of electricity from my fingertips (elemental electrical), move really fast (propulsion), and walk through solid objects (intangibility). On top of it all, I have the DNA of a cat, so I can do all sorts of other cool things! Phew! That's a lot of powers, isn't it? Most Mutants (well, none, that I know of), have that many powers. I was Breedlove's special project, which is probably why I'm on the top of Genomex's Most Wanted list! *^_^*  
  
...hold on...someone's calling...  
  
..gotta go! Michelle just invited me to a movie! See you later!  
  
  
Angel 


End file.
